1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient potting shell and in particular to a shell which provides adequate sealing for the potting material thereby omitting the previously required gluing step.
2. The Prior Art
The previous methods for utilizing potting shells have all required that the shell be of a rigid configuration and that it be applied to a connector body by a bonding step. This is generally a time consuming and tedious process which does not always result in product having the best overall appearance. It is quite common for the bonding adhesives to run thereby marring the outer surface of the connector. It is also very tedious in that the adhesive must be applied to either the interior of the shell or the exterior of the body prior to joining the two members and the adhesive can readily be squeezed out to make an unsightly marr on the connector. It is also quite slow in that it is necessary to have adequate time for the adhesive to properly set before continuing the processing of the connector.